St Patrick's Day
by Ms.Wings
Summary: Monica teaches her daughters about their Irish heritage.


A short story about Monica, her daughters and Saint Patrick's Day. Enjoy! And by all means, please read and review!

"Mommy, why aren't we going to school tomorrow?" Nine-year-old Tessa asked as her mother tucked her into her bed.

"Because tomorrow is Saint Patrick's Day, that's why."

"What's Saint Patwrick's Day?" Little Zoë asked.

"It's where Saint Patrick drove the snakes out of Ireland, and you have to wear green or you get pinched!"

"Oh no Tessa! It's much more than that!" Her mother said. "But still, you girls are wearing green tomorrow.

"Are we staying home?"

"No, I'm taking you to Ireland."

"Why?" Zoë asked.

"Because, silly." Monica laughed as she kissed her youngest daughter. "That's where Saint Patrick's Day came from."

Then Monica left the girls and walked down the hall, shutting the door behind her. She was exhausted after a long day with Zoë, who was in a phase of constantly questioning everything. Tessa had been in school all that day, and Andrew had been gone, which was why she was looking forward to seeing him once he got home that night. They met each other at the stairs and she, so excited to see him, jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He replied by kissing her softly and smiling. He carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed before lying next to her. She kissed him again.

"How was your day?"

"Long. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are the girls?"

"Asleep. They missed you too."

"How's everyone else?"

"Tess and Gloria are still on assignment. It's just us and the girls."

"And for now it's just you and I."

"Yes. It is, isn't it?" She said as he kissed her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

………………..

Monica and Andrew had gotten no farther than that. They had had such a long day that they fell asleep on top of the covers. When Monica awoke she heard giggling and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Mommy!" The girl's squealed.

"Good morning girls." She smiled.

"Where's Daddy?" Tessa asked. Monica looked to her right. Andrew was in fact, gone.

"I don't know darling. I guess he must have left already."

"Why are you wearing what you wore yesterday?" Zoë asked. Monica looked at herself and laughed.

"Oh honey, Mommy just fell asleep on top of the covers, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy was tired honey." She said as she picked Zoë up and took Tessa by the hand. "Come on girls let's have breakfast.

………………..

By lunchtime, Monica and her daughters found themselves on a lush green hill somewhere in the Irish countryside. Monica had spread out a picnic blanket and the three of them lye on it, just enjoying themselves.

"Tessa, I used to bring you here all the time when you were a wee baby, do you remember it?  
"No Mommy."

"Oh." Monica said, clearly disappointed. "Well, we used to come here, actually, I've come here to think for centuries now."

"Well, why don't we make this a new tradition."

"What?" Zoë asked.

"The three of us coming here, to this hillside, every Saint Patrick's Day."

"That's a great idea Tessa, lets do it." Her mother said.

"Thank you Mommy! Hey, where's Zoë?"

Monica immediately sat up and looked for Zoë. She found her in the grass, just a few feet away.

"Zoë, come here darling." She called. Zoë turned around and walked back to her mother.

"Here Mommy." She said, handing her mother a shamrock.

"Oh thank you sweetheart." She said, kissing her daughter on the head.

"Mommy, why is that a symbol of Ireland?"

"Well darling. Once again, it has to do with St. Patrick."

"Does evwy thing have to do wif St. Patwick?"

"No." Monica laughed. "The story is that St. Patrick chose the shamrock because of its symbolism. Three leaves, bound by one stem, just like the Holy Trinity."

Tessa understood this, but luckily it baffled Zoë to the point where she didn't dare to ask any questions. Instead, she just sat between her mother and sister and enjoyed her sandwich.

As she ate, little Zoë listened to her mother and big sister talk. She wondered about all the things that she did not understand, and wondered what it would be like to understand them. After lunch she got sleepy and she lye down. Finally she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore and she resisted to sleep.

"Oh, isn't she sweet Tessa?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm happy to spend this time alone with you."

"We are too."

"I know." She leaned over and kissed Tessa.

………………..

Once Zoë had awakened, they resumed on their journey. They had been walking for a longtime, and the girls were getting restless. Finally they came upon the place that their mother had intended to take them.

"Well, here we are."

"This is so cool Mommy!" Tessa exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it."

"What do you think, Zoë?"

"Wow!" She simply stared up at the castle. So Monica and her daughters ventured inside the old Irish castle, that was all in ruins now, but even so they had a wonderful time spending their day there, playing there, until finally, it was beginning to grow dark.

"Time to go girls."

"Oh, but why Mommy?"

"Because we have to get home to see Daddy."

"But can't we pway just a wittle bit longer?"

"No Honey."

Suddenly, they found themselves back in the house. In the kitchen, to be exact.

"What now?" Tessa asked.

"Well girls. I have one more St. Patrick's Day thing to teach you. And that is a one of the many traditional Irish blessings. Are you ready?"

"Yes." The girls said eagerly.

"May the road rise to meet you, May the wind be always at your back, May the sun shine warm upon your face, The rains fall soft upon your fields and, Until we meet again, May God hold you in the palm of His hand."

"That's pretty Mommy."

"Weal pretty."

"And the three of us are going to practice it everyday."

"I'm back." Andrew called from the front door. Excited, both the girls rushed into the other room.

"Daddy!"

"Dada!" The girls squealed.

"Calm down." He laughed, lifting Zoë into his arms and taking Tessa by the hand.

"How are my girls today?" He asked as he sat down with them.

"We learned about St. Patrick."

"And the song."

"Oh." He said. "Was it fun?"

"Yes." Tessa offered.

"Well, I'd love to hear about it later, but first you have to go put your pajamas on."

"Okay." Tessa said, taking her sister by the hand.

"Wait, before you go, I have something for you." The girls stopped and gathered around their father.

Andrew pulled two gold heart shaped lockets out of his pocket. One had a T on it and one had a Z. He placed one on each of his daughters and kissed them.

"Here my little Irish princesses. I love you."

"We love you too. Thank you!" Tessa hugged him.

"Thank you!" Zoë hugged him too.

"Okay, pajama time girls." So the girls ran upstairs in a noisy, excited state. Monica laughed as she sat down next to Andrew. She kissed him softly.

"Hi Moni."

"Hi darling."

"I have something for you too."

"You do? Oh, you didn't have to Andre, you…" He kissed her.

"Sure I did, I wanted to." He said, pulling a third locket out of his pocket. It had an M on it.

"Oh Andrew, thank you, I love it. It's simply beautiful." She exclaimed as she put it on.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her. "Happy St. Patrick's Day."

"Happy St. Patrick's Day to you too." She said as he drew her closer to him and they began to kiss once more.

I hope you liked it. The poem is a traditional Irish blessing, therefore, it is not mine, I found it on the Internet. Please Read and Review. Happy St. Patrick's Day!


End file.
